El arriesgado viaje a Pluton
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: la fantastica aventura del viajar al ultimo planeta del sistema solar, que solo lo harian tres clones


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

El arriesgado viaje a Plutón

Plutón, el planeta mas pequeño del sistema solar y por cierto el mas lejano, además del ultimo, quedaba a muchos años luz de la Tierra.

Mi idea era como hacer un viaje hacia ese planeta, por cierto que era tan lejano que podría tardar años, así que fui con un científico para hablar sobre la expedición.

Cuando entre a su laboratorio halle una mediana nave espacial que era más rápidas que de la Nasa y no necesitaba combustible fósil.

Y otro trataba de buscar a la tripulación que vaya a ese planeta y entonces pensé en clonarme para los astronautas.

Entre a la maquina de clonación y de ahí salieron tres yo, el primero era de cabello corto y muy inteligente, el segundo era de cabello negro y malvado y el tercero salio defectuoso: jorobado, cabezón y poco inteligente.

Los vestí igual que yo y solo faltaba idear el día para el despegue, mientras tanto se quedarían en mi casa para ese día.

Mientras corría los días, los clones se volvieron una molestia para mis parientes; el inteligente era curioso e incluso le interrumpió un programa de dibujos animados a mis primos.

El malvado era también un travieso, molestaba a los demás, como que cuando jugaba con la realidad virtual con otro, inicio una pelea y el cantinero les interrumpió el mundo virtual para que no haya pelea.

Y el jorobado, además de ser tonto, se comportaba como un niño, jugaba con ellos y cometía cualquier estupidez en cada juego, por ello se alejaban de el.

Mis parientes y vecinos ya se quejaban de ellos, pero el día ya llegaba, preparamos provisiones y otros objetos importantes para el largo viaje.

Primero tuvimos que prepararlos para la travesía en el espacio, el simulador espacial, la prueba de oxigeno y la lucha de gladiadores.

Con simples trajes para el espacio, los tres astronautas ya estaban listos, estábamos en un terreno para el despegue.

Bien listos, la nave despego de una forma impresionante, en menos de unos minutos ya estaba en la atmosfera.

Luego ya estaban fuera del planeta, teníamos una cámara para saber como estaban, en orbita el jorobado abrió un paquete de papas fritas pero picantes y el se encargo de comerlas, pero choco contra una granja de hormigas, que se esparcieron por la nave.

Este suceso ya apareció en noticias, pero los espectadores se espantaron por una hormiga que estaba cerca, luego no hubo transmisión y el presentador de noticias iba a ayudar a los "aliens".

Cuando supe lo del problema, tuvieron que abrir la escotilla, cuando salio todo, el jorobado también, sus dos compañeros lo atajaron y lo entraron, pero la manija se rompió cuando tiraba de el, el malvado lo iba a matar, pero el deforme tenia una barra de carbón que dejo cerrada la escotilla, cuando lo iba a sacarla para pegarle lo detuvieron.

Ahí la situación se normalizo y continuaron con el viaje, ya estaban cerca de la Luna, el más inteligente iba a alunizar para hacer unos estudios, pero no lo dejamos.

Pensamos en que aterricen en Marte para saber si había vida en ese planeta, lo mismo pensaba el astronauta curioso.

Llegaron al planeta rojo y solo había polvo, montañas y esas maquinarias que dejaron la Nasa, buscaron agua y el hielo para saber si había algún rastro de vida.

Les estaba llamando por el video, el jorobado fue el único que escucho y el malo quería irse y llevaba de empujones al curioso rumbo a la nave, se enojo por no haber estudiado bien ese planeta.

Yo les avisaba sobre el cinturón de asteroides, que podría resultar un serio peligro para la nave, ni bien llegaron sufrieron los golpes de los asteroides, había turbulencia, parecían que esas piedras los harían pedazos, hasta el que malo avanzo a toda velocidad y salieron de ese cinturón.

Los días se volvían semanas, las semanas en meses, y los meses en años, pues llegando a Júpiter hacia que tarden más, pero mis clones estaban hechos para no envejecer, o sea ser inmortales.

Cuando se acercaban a ese gran planeta, tuvieron que lidiar con la alta gravedad, era imposible levantarse, todo pesaba, el curioso con el control en mano trataba de avanzar a gran lentitud, pero también había un clima muy frío que los helaba.

Paso a paso se iban alejando del planeta y estar en orbita, tan aliviados de salir de la alta gravedad, iban al planeta Saturno, el planeta con sus anillos.

Ir por ahí fue de gran peligro, porque veían que algunos meteoritos y asteroides que iban hacia allá explotaban ni bien se acercaban a la atmosfera.

Fueron yendo por el espacio pasando de largo el planeta de los anillos, se dirigían al planeta Neptuno, que también era azul como la Tierra.

Cuando llegaban hacia el planeta de las tormentas, tuvieron dificultades, porque los fuertes vientos arrastraban con violencia la nave.

Pero cuando llegaron a ese planeta, yo ya estaba canoso, era un hombre de mediana edad, y en el planeta comenzaban los conflictos mundiales provocando guerras.

Les envié a mis clones un mensaje, porque ya no volvería a verlos, porque en el país volvía a ver una dictadura que sojuzgaba al pueblo, cuando los militares ingresaron a mi hogar me llevaron y destruyeron la televisión donde yo los contactaba, ya nunca pude volver a verlos.

Ellos, luego de salir del planeta de las tormentas vieron el mensaje, seria inútil volver a la Tierra y siguieron con el viaje al planeta mas chico, los clones ya no tuvieron noticias terrícolas, pero antes, tenían que pasar por Urano.

Cuando aterrizaron al penúltimo planeta del sistema solar, aparecieron los habitantes del lugar, eran verdes de cuatro patas y de ojos saltones, poseían armas.

El clon malo quiso pelear contra los aliens, pero el curioso lo tironeaba para que no pelee, el jorobado les tiraba rocas, y tuvieron que huir ya que les disparaban con sus armas láseres.

Se afeitaron porque les crecieron las barbas, y ya casi llegaban al planeta mas chico, pero también hubo otro problema: la escasez de provisiones.

Ese planeta era tan enigmático, que ni siquiera había mucha luz por estar muy lejano al sol, pero finalmente llegaron al planeta, estaba todo gris y buscaban si había señales de vida, pero aun si, nada.

En dar la vuelta al sol tardaba años, así que se pusieron a descansar adentro de la nave y muy hambrientos.

Mientras estaban en ese planeta, no notaron que el tiempo pasaba, hasta que escucharon un ruido que estaba cerca de su nave, otra nave espacial pero más grande.

Se acercaron a ver y salieron unos astronautas, fueron para allá a pedir ayuda y les apuntaron con armas, ellos no sabían si era humanos o aliens.

El inteligente y el deforme hacían señales de paz y el malo les gritaba y les amenazaba con matarlos, pero golpeo a uno que se le acerco, agarro el arma y abrió fuego matando y les decía que vayan a la nave.

Mataba a cualquiera que se le opusiese, hasta que vieron que en el nave había mujeres, les dijeron que venían de la Tierra, pero su planeta ya no es lo que era, ahora hay civilizaciones en el espacio y en otros planetas y que también hay dos planetas que hay uno para hombres y uno para mujeres. .

Se los llevaron de rehenes en sus propias naves, una de ellas les dio comida, pero el malo quería abusar de ellas, pero el jorobado era bueno.

Iban a llevarlos a su planeta, pero de pronto vino una nave del planeta de los hombres, cuando engancharon un túnel, unos hombres iban a atacar a las mujeres.

Cuando entraron, el malo les mato y acelero a toda velocidad, abriendo el túnel y los soldados se fueron por el espacio, pero la nave seguía enganchada, pero por el peso no podían avanzar muy rápido, liderando a los hombres estaba un general calvo y con bigote.

Pero de pronto se vino otro peligro: un agujero negro que los arrastraba por el peso de la nave de los hombres.

El inteligente hallo una capsula de escape, pero su nave era a prueba de agujeros negros, aunque debían cortar el túnel, pero una parte se estaba rompiendo.

Ahí el general hombre abordo su nave, pero el malo se enfrento con el descargándole fuertes golpizas, cuando se estaba rompiendo, iban a abrir la capsula.

La mujer y el jorobado entraron primero, el inteligente iba tras ellos, pero de repente se desprendió esa parte y el agujero agarro la nave de los hombres, pero con la suya rota no podían huir y eran arrastrados con tanta fuerza.

El general saco una pistola y le dio un disparo al malo, pero aguantando el dolor, lo desarmo de una patada, y se lanzo a el, pero ambos se fueron al agujero negro.

Gritando de desesperación, la mujer, el jorobado y el inteligente subieron a la capsula y se fueron, dejando que su nave sea tragada por el agujero.

Muy lejos del peligro, ellos salieron con vida, pero un poco tristes, la mujer que perdió a sus compañeras y de los clones de haber perdido a su otro malvado.

Pero con la sabiduría del inteligente, planeaban enviar conocimientos a las civilizaciones espaciales sobre el antiguo planeta Tierra.

Pese a ser entupido, el deforme tenia buen corazón, y ayudaba a todos, los planetas de sexos separados firmaron la paz y se unieron.

Los dos clones se encargaron de dar a las futuras civilizaciones los buenos conocimientos y sobre el bien para todos.

Fin


End file.
